1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to rotary connector structures and, more particularly, to a screw-fixed rotary connector structure for vehicles, in which a rotary connector is screw-fixed to a base having a switch, such as a turn-signal switch, mounted thereon.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rotary connector is disclosed by Published Examined Japanese Utility Model Application No. H3-48867. According to the disclosure, the rotary connector is fixed by fastening screws onto a turn-signal switch, after inserting four screws into through-holes provided therein. In the meanwhile, the turn-signal switch is fixed by screwing onto a steering column after inserting separate three or more screws into screw holes provided therein.
In the conventional arrangement, however, the rotary connector is screw-fixed onto the base for the turn-signal switch, and the base is fixed onto the steering column by using other screws, thus increasing the number of screws as well as the number of processes of screw fastening. This results in an increased manufacturing cost. Further, since the conventional technique necessitates screw-fastening operations in very narrow locations, as in the periphery of the steering column for an automobile, it is difficult to insert screws into the screw holes in the rotary connector and the base. This difficulty often results in dropping the screws by mistake.